Felicidad
by AthenaLove
Summary: Así que...¿Qué es para ti la felicidad, Ludwig? / GerIta * One-shot


-¿Por qué la gente busca la felicidad?

Ludwig levantó la vista del grueso y complicado libro en sus manos para observar, con una ceja levantada, al chico castaño que yacía despreocupadamente en el otro sillón. Hacía algún tiempo le habría dicho "_no te recuestes en el sofá como si fuese tu casa_" o "_si deseas descansar hazlo apropiadamente en una cama_", pero tantas veces había sido así que ya había perdido la cuenta, y, después de todo, Feliciano y él habían llegado a un acuerdo: mientras no pusiera los zapatos sobre el mueble, trataría de controlar su manía por el orden y los modales.

-¿Es tu cuarto de hora de filósofo?-comentó con parsimonía, intentando rescatar la línea en la que se había quedado- Supongo que la vida no es precisamente un campo de flores. Saber que pueden encontrar la felicidad les da un motivo para vivir.

De acuerdo, la juguetona y tenue risa que siguió a su comentario era algo que no se esperaba. ¿Había dicho algo estúpido? No le parecía, era tan sólo sentido común, ¿cierto?

-La vida no puede ser un campo de flores si no la riegas-comentó el castaño levantándose con un ligero salto, digno de alguien plástico y bien acostumbrado a las artes escénicas- Pero, ¿sabes? Lo curioso de la gente es que cree que debe salir a buscar la felicidad, cuando en realidad, ella está...

Hizo una pausa y adelantó unos pasos hacia él. Ludwig, a pesar de encontrar bastante interesante el libro, no podía concentrarse en su totalidad con tal interrupción, por lo que dirigió sus ojos a los miel del otro chico, observando cómo, con uno de sus largos y blancos dedos, golpeaba con suavidad su frente.

-Aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Cuando has vivido un buen tiempo, te das cuenta de que la felicidad no es un fin, sino una manera de vivir...una manera de recorrer el camino. ¡Y eso es lo mejor! Ser feliz es poder sonreír al notar que una vez más sale el sol, el disfrutar del viento rozar tu piel, oír las risas de los niños, caminar por las calles llenas de gente, sentir el delicioso sabor de tu comida favorita, escuchar la hermosa melodía de una canción, ser capaz de amar con todo tu corazón.

Parpadeó una, dos, cien veces. Los ojos delante suyo le miraban con intensidad, y de repente su libro dejó de ser tan interesante.

-Así que..-continuó Feliciano poniéndose en cuclillas, sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad, Ludwig?

Vaya, esa pregunta era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Él se consideraba la clase de persona a la que se podía llamar "encasillada". Se levantaba todos los días a la misma hora, salía a entrenar, cumplía con sus horarios laborales y jamás se salía de los stándares permitidos en cuanto a gustos. Tenía sus obligaciones y sus placeres, pero todo con moderación. A decir verdad, aunque las palabras de Feliciano le resultaban completamente románticas e idealistas, le causaban cierto terror.

En la realidad, uno era feliz teniendo orden.. ¿no es así? Si se esforzaba, si trabajaba, si llevaba una vida tranquila con moderaciones, su arduo esfuerzo daría frutos y podría encontrar entonces la...felicidad...

O quizás no. Quizás Feliciano tenía razón.

Si era así, entonces su felicidad era la manera en la que vivía actualmente. Su vida era monótona, pero no podía quejarse, claro que no. Él no era un hombre de locuras. No era de ésos que se ponían a cantar en plena calle sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás (aunque Feliciano lo hiciera y se ganara un par de sonrisas de transeúntes por ello), tampoco era de los que decidía celebrar a lo grande sin importarle qué pasara al día siguiente (por lo general con alguna excusa tonta, ése era Feliciano), y no, tampoco era de los que se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y besaban a sus mejores amigos, tal y como estaba haciendo Feliciano en esos momentos.

Sorprendentemente, no le resultaba tan extraño. Había compartido tanto con el castaño, que imaginó sería cuestión de tiempo para que algo así pasara, y no, no le desagradaba...para nada.

-Lo siento- dijo el más bajo dejando de acariciar sus labios, esos labios suaves y gentiles, que sabían a dulce y a cielo, y luna y todas las estrellas incluyendo las que se había inventado - Creo que cometí una locura.

Ludwig lo observó por unos instantes, sin mover un músculo. Era extraño. Se sentía ansioso, como un lienzo que acaba de recibir su primera pincelada y no puede esperar para lucir una bella obra de arte.¿Era esa sensación, ese cambio de planes, esa emoción repentina, acaso, de lo que estaba hablando su...amigo?

-Me preguntaste qué era la felicidad para mi. No estoy muy seguro de haberla conocido..hasta hora. Apenas la he sentido un poco, y ya quiero saber más de ella. ¿Cometerías la locura de presentármela?

Los ojos brillantes de Feliciano parecieron resplandecer en toda la habitación, y le pareció curioso que, en algo tan simple como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pudiera comenzar a entender de qué se trataba realmente la felicidad.


End file.
